Smoshy Ball Z
by FutureTrunks98
Summary: In this story, Ian and Anthony are transmitted to the world of Dragon Ball, just because of one's findings, and the other's collecting.
1. Episode 1

_**Episode 1 ~**_

_**What Did you Find Ian?!**_

_**The Dragon Balls Gathered Once Again!**_

Ian was walking along his neighborhood as any bored person would do.

"Man, there's nothing to do . . . !" he groaned in boredom.

He approached a tree to get some shade. Ian never noticed something sparkling above him, something round and orange. Ian sat down and hit his head gently against the tree trunk, causing gravity to do it's work.

The round, orange ball fell down onto Ian's lap, causing a huge, bright shine to catch Ian's attention.

"What the firetruck is this?" Ian asked rhetorically.

He examined the hand sized ball's circumference and noticed nothing but 3 orange-red stars in the middle of the ball.

"This is . . . weird." Ian whispered to himself. "But I have a feeling I should keep this ball."

Ian got up, slipped the ball into his front pocket, and walked back home.

* * *

><p>Ian got home where Anthony waited for him.<p>

"Anthony? What are you doing here?" Ian asked, surprised.

Anthony tilted his head a bit, "It's Wednesday, we have to record _Lunchtime With Smosh_?!"Anthony replied to the confused Ian.

"By any chance, did you forget?" Anthony asked.

"Oh, pfft, no! How can I?" Ian chuckled as he walked up to Anthony.

'Come on, let's get started then." Ian demanded.

"Alrighty then!" Anthony then turned on the camera, setting it to record.

"Hello there guys!" Anthony smiled towards the camera as it recorded. "Welcome to another episode of _Lunchtime With Smosh_!"

* * *

><p>Anthony decided to stay over at Ian's for the night. Ian tried to listen to Anthony bout couldn't stop thinking about the ball he had found.<p>

"Uh . . Anthony?" Ian got up and looked at Anthony.

'What is it Ian?" Anthony asked.

"I'll be right back . . . " Ian replied awkwardly.

Before Anthony could say a thing, Ian rushed out of the room and closed the door shut. Ian then pulled out the crystal ball from his pocket and stared at it for a while. Without a warning, Anthony opened the door.

"What's taking you so lo . . . -!" Anthony's words were cut short as his eyes widened and his eyes laid contact on the orange ball.

"Oh . . . my . . . God . . . " Anthony uttered.

Anthony pulled Ian back into the room, closing the door. He looked back at Ian and then down to the ball.

"Come on Ian!How come you didn't tell me about the Dragon Ball you have?" Anthony pouted cutely.

Ian blushed as a puzzled look ran across his face, "Dragon Ball? What's that?"

"It's a long story, but first, where'd you find that Dragon Ball?"

Ian pointed to the orange ball in his hand.

Anthony nodded.

"A tree." Ian smiled.

"A tree?" Anthony now wore the puzzled look.

"Yeah, a tree held it." Ian replied.


	2. Episode 2

_**Episode 2 ~**_

_**Ian's Big Findings**_

_**Anthony's Explanation**_

"A tree, huh?"

"Yep, a tree." Ian smiled.

"That's nice . . . when did you find it?" Anthony asked as he sat down on Ian's bed.

"This morning before the _Lunchtime With Smosh _recording." Ian replied impatiently, wanting to know about the Dragon Balls.

"Ok, um . . . I guess I can tell you about the Dragon Balls now." Anthony smiled as if he sensed Ian growing impatient.

"There are 7 Dragon Balls in total, or so says a story, we have now 5 in total, if we get the other 2, the story says that a magical dragon will appear before you and grant you a wish. Anything you want!"

Ian's eyes widened in surprise, "Anything?!" Ian asked to make sure.

"You haven't heard wrong Ian, anything!" Anthony smiled confidently.

"Wow, that's co-! Wait . . . " Ian cut off his sentence.

Anthony looked up at Ian, "Yeah?"

"Did you say 5 Dragon Balls?" Ian looked back at Anthony.

"Yeah, I have 4 of them in my house! The 1, 4, 5, and 7 star Dragon Balls."

"Plus mine equals 5 in total." Ian smiled and looked at his Dragon Ball.

Anthony stood up and looked down at Ian. Ian did the same.

'Than that means that . . . !"

"Yep, we need the 2 and 6 star Dragon Balls left to find!" Ian exclaimed.

Anthony nodded as Ian got up and started to run around the room, excited.

"We are so close to getting a wish!" Ian yelled out the top of his lungs.

"Shhh!" Anthony glared at Ian, "You're mom will complain that we are too loud!" he whispered.

But Anthony was too late, before they knew it, footsteps were heard from outside the room. Anthony and Ian quickly changed to their pajamas and jumped under the covers, hoping Ms. Hecox wouldn't suspect them awake. Ian hid the 3 star Dragon Ball under the covers along with himself. Not a word or sound was made afterwards.


	3. Episode 3

_**Episode 3 ~**_

_**Anthony and Ian's Adventure**_

_**Goku! The Dragon Balls Are No More!**_

The next morning, Anthony went to his house to get his Dragon Balls while Ian took another walk around the neighborhood. He met Antony back at his house an hour later like they planned. Anthony carried all of his Dragon Balls with him.

"Wow, at first I thought you were lying, but now I totally believe you!" Ian smiled.

"So, what do we do now?" Ian held his Dragon Ball, waiting for a response.

"Now what we need to do is get the other Dragon Balls, this will come in handy." Anthony smirked as he pulled out a Dragon Ball Radar. It beeped in his hands.

"What's that?" Ian asked as the radar beeped.

"It's a Dragon Ball Radar." Anthony replied. "It will help us find the Dragon Balls faster."

Anthony then opened a pouch with his mouth.

"This is a pouch that can carry all of the Dragon Balls." Anthony explained before Ian even had the slightest chance to ask.

"Oh, that's cool." Ian replied.

Anthony nodded as he carefully dumped his Dragon Balls in the pouch. He then gave Ian a pouch.

"Here, so you won't need to carry your Dragon Ball, and in case you find any of the others."

"Thanks." Ian smiled as he grabbed the pouch and put his Dragon Ball inside it.

Anthony then handed Ian a Dragon Ball Radar, "You'll need it."

Ian nodded and took the Dragon Ball Radar.

"Now, we'll meet at the park at 6:00 pm and see if we had any luck."

Ian nodded once again as they both parted, walking in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>"Goku!" Piccolo ran across Kami's Lookout to the black haired warrior.<p>

"Hey there Piccolo!" Goku smiled, waving at Piccolo like the carefree guy he was.

"Goku! They're gone! They're all gone!" Piccolo pulled on his antennas.

"What is?" Goku looked confused.

"Kakarot you idiot! Haven't you noticed?!" Vegeta appeared behind Goku.

"Notice what?!" Goku exclaimed, anxious to know what his friends were talking about.

"The Dragon Balls Goku!" Piccolo exclaimed, "They're all gone!"

"What!?" Goku yelled in surprise.

Vegeta grabbed Kakarot by his orange gi and pulled him down to his short body until their noses touched.

"The Dragon Balls are no more!" Vegeta stared at Kakarot with his usual frowning expression.

Goku's eyes widened, "Why wasn't I informed!?"

"Didn't that half breed of yours tell you?" Vegeta let go of Goku and crossed his arms.

"No!" Goku frowned.

"Hm? He didn't?" Piccolo put his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"He didn't."

Goku then froze for a couple of seconds.

Vegeta and Piccolo waited for an answer.

A big smile appeared across Goku's face, his hand going to the back of his head, "Well, maybe he did _try _to tell me . . . "

Vegeta and Piccolo fell down to the ground, Goku starting to laugh.

"Slow and stupid as always." Vegeta's frown grew bigger.

Goku continued to laugh, a big blush forming on his cheeks.

"Well, anyway, it seems that . . . " Piccolo stopped talking at the sound of Goku still laughing.

Vegeta slapped the back of Goku's head rather hard, causing the warrior to fall on his head.

"Pay attention!" Vegeta grumbled.

Goku sat up, rubbing his nose, "Geh, no need to hit me!"

"Anyway, Goku." Piccolo looked down at him.

"Hm?" Goku looked up at Picccolo.

"The Dragon Balls, it seems like they have gone to another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Goku's eyes widened in awe.

"Yes, a dimension far . . . far away from here . . . "


End file.
